There are several factors that affect the rate of gas dissolution in a liquid. The ideal method of introduction of fine gas bubbles into a body of receiving liquid will accomplish the following:
1. Produce sufficiently small bubbles to maximize retention time and bubble surface area for a given total volume of gas;
2. Produce bubbles as nearly uniform as possible in size;
3. Minimize turbulence and resulting coalescence of the gas bubbles;
4. Produce bubbles with the least expenditure of energy; and
5. Cause as uniform dispersion of the gas bubbles as practicable throughout the body of receiving liquid.
The usefulness of a gas diffuser is generally measured as a function of its efficiency, or in other words the amount of gas dissolved versus the energy expended. All the factors listed above have an effect on the efficiency of any apparatus and method used. These relationships are also true of liquid-in-liquid diffusion.
The present invention employs a unique and improved shearing apparatus and method that achieves a high level of efficiency. This invention can be used to advantage in any application in which a large quantity of fine gas bubbles or fine liquid droplets is to be dispersed in a body of receiving liquid, such as, for example, in (1) the oxygenation of fish hatchery raceways or of tank trucks for transporting fish, (2) the oxygenation of sewage in a sewage treatment plant, (3) the oxygenation of natural bodies of water, (4) the carbonation of soft drinks, (5) the emulsification of liquids in chemical processes, or (6) other similar applications.